Ed Zacharias's Cartel
'Ed Zacharias's Cartel '''is a Los Angeles-based drug cartel run by Ed Zacharias in ''Death Wish 4: The Crackdown. Paul Kersey took them down along with the Romero Brothers Cartel under the false impression that the Fake Nathan White was trying to get revenge against them. Ed Zacharias's Cartel controlled about 45 percent of the drug trade in Los Angeles. History Before Paul Kersey Ed Zacharias's Cartel controlled almost all of the drug trade in Los Angeles for several years until the Romero Brothers Cartel started moving in on their turf. Before a war could start, Ed Zacharias made peace with the Romero Brothers Cartel and divided up the territory evenly, being around 45 percent for each side. The peace was short-lived as the Fake Nathan White wanted to control the entire drug trade in Los Angeles for himself and sought to take them down. Against Paul Kersey The Fake Nathan White recruited the help of Paul Kersey to take down both Ed Zacharias's and Romero's cartels under the false impression that he wanted revenge against them. Paul finds out more information about their operations after he sneaks into Ed Zacharias's manor during his lavish birthday party, disguised as a butler, to install telephone bugs and listen to his conversations. They find him in the restroom listening in on their conversation with Jack Romero and Tony Romero and they ask him to help Al Arroyo dispose of Vince Montono's corpse, and Paul kills Al before he can kill him. Later, Paul finds Ed Zacharias's Hitmen at an Italian resturant and kills them by blowing them up with a bomb in a wine bottle. Paul infiltrates Ed Zacharias's drug processing factory (disguised as a normal fisherman wharf) in St. Peter and kills at least eight men processing the drugs that were hidden in fishes, and escapes from the factory. Eventually, these attacks begin to look like the Romero brothers are behind them and Ed Zacharias calls Jack Romero and Tony Romero for a meeting at the oil field. There, Paul snipes Jack Romero, making it look like a set-up and a shootout ensues leaving most of the men on either side dead. Nick Franco, Zacharias's top henchman, is the only survivor and leaves his boss behind. Paul then walks up to Ed Zacharias and kills him. With most of their men dead and their operations destroyed, Ed Zacharias's cartel stops operating. Appearance and attitude In Ed Zacharias's cartel hierarchy, top members and hitmen dress in elegant suits with neckties, while lower-level members wear other casual clothes, all of expensive quality. Since their entire organization is based on intimidation, they have to dress accordingly. Ed Zacharias's Cartel is slightly stronger than the Romero Brothers Cartel, although they share equal power in the drug trade in Los Angeles. Ed Zacharias's Cartel is less "americanized" than the Romero Brothers Cartel, having many connections in South America - notably Colombia. Ed Zacharias's Cartel mostly employs hispanic members although they do have a large number of american whites in their organization. They are more violent than the Romero Brothers Cartel and use fear to control their operations. Their grip on Los Angeles drug trade is very strong and even with their tough enforcers, they were no match for Paul Kersey and were taken down along with the Romero Brothers Cartel. Known members * Ed Zacharias as the leader * Nick Franco * Jesse * Ed Zacharias's Hitmen * Al Arroyo * Vince Montono * Det. Phil Nozaki * Jojo Ross Gallery Ed Zacharias's Cartel 3.JPG|The main members of Ed Zacharias's Cartel. Top-down, left to right: Ed Zacharias himself, Vince Montono, Nick Franco, Al Arroyo and his favoured hitmen Danny Moreno, Art Sanella and Jack Stein. Category:Antagonists Category:Gangs